The Lonely Angel
by Zeppie
Summary: After Harry was bitten by a vampire at the age of 18 in a random attack, he hid himself away for 100 years but keeping on eye on his 'family'. Now they are gone and Harry is starting over in Forks. -----Twilight crossover------
1. Chapter 1

**The Lonely Angel**

_Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Twilight sadly_

**Chapter 1**

An 118 year old Harry sat high in a tree staring down at The Burrow and the children playing a game of Quidditch, red hair flying behind them with the odd flash of blond due to Fleur's Veela blood.

Now you may thinking ' How on Earth can a 118 year old Harry sit high up in a tree?', well the answer is relatively simple he hasn't aged a day since he was 18 after being bitten by a vampire in a random attack months after his defeat of Voldemort. He had been at his parents graves when it had happened and had managed to apparate away before the vampire could kill him but the damage was already done.

He spent the next 3 days in agony hidden in a nearby forest as the apparateion hadn't gotten him very far due to his injury.

After it was over he was overcome with a powerful thirst for blood and drained the nearest animal there was, half-way through his first vampire meal he realised that he could live on animal blood and not become the monster that all vampires were made out to be.

Heartened at the thought he didn't have to kill someone and become as evil as Voldemort and his Death Eaters, he set off towards The Burrow but stopped. If anyone found out about his new 'problem' they would kill him or imprison him even if he was their beloved savior, the wizarding world was very unfair towards the unusual that's why Remus found it very hard to get a job but being a vampire was ten times worse.

On that day he made a dicision to never show himself to the wizarding world again.

Over the years he was pronounced missing then dead , everyone mourned the loss of their savior especially the Weasley's - Harry found it very hard to see them suffer but it was for the best. Hermione and Ron had gotten married and ended up with 5 children and named their first born Harry, they had both died over 20 years ago getting rid of Harry's only reason to stay behind. He had remained to keep an eye on their children and grandchildren but now it was time for him to move on.

He had enrolled himself in a school in Forks a place where it was nearly always dull and rainy which was a BIG bonus as he had the problem of becoming a human disco ball every time he stepped into direct sunlight. He wanted some stability in his life and had bought a small secluded house near a forest with plenty of animals for him to hunt and had hidden the house with a few cover charms so no one would be tempted to pay him a visit as he had said he lived with his Dad. The new term started in a week so he needed to set off and get comfortable in his new home.

Sighing he jumped down from the tree landing gracefully on his feet and with one last glance towards his 'family' ,he sped off to his new home and life.

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

Hope you like this the next chapter should be up in a couple of days

-Eloisa Skywalker


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lonely Angel**

_Disclaimer; Alas i do not own Harry Potter or Twilight but i am looking forward to Breaking Dawn AND Midnight Sun :D_

_Note: Not going by Harry Potter time - When Harry was 18 so was Bella so a 100 years has passed for them too - just easier to do_

_**Thank you everyone soooooo much i have never had this many reviews for a first chapter you made me soooo happy :D Hope you all enjoy this chapter aswell as the last!**_

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat down on his bed looking at himself in the mirror to make sure that there was no blood left over on his lips, he had just hunted so he wasn't in any way going to be tempted to drink any of his new classmates blood - not a good way to start his new life. The bed he was currently sitting on was very comfy with black silk sheets but it was irrelavent as he never slept, it was just for show like the rest of his house.

In the mirror he saw an old man not the 17 year old he was pretending to be, on the surface he looked 17 with his pale clear skin, shoulder length midnight black hair and startling bright topaz eyes but if you looked deep into his eyes you could see the old man he was filled with pain, suffering and lonliness. Even after all these years he still hadn't gotten over the pain of losing so many friends and family in the battle with Voldemort, never mind leaving them behind and having to live alone in a forest for the first couple of years so he didnt kill anyone..

Waving his hand over his body he changed his current clothes into a pair of tight black jeans and a topaz shirt that showed off his body and eyes, his magic had improved over the years due to his endless amount of time to learn wandless magic and he often forgot when he was doing it - another thing he had to keep an eye on.

He ran to school even though it would be quicker to apparate but with the trees and houses speeding by it felt as if he was flying again ready to catch the snitch, stopping just before the school he saw a carpark full of people and cars - Cars, god how much he hated those things a death trap on wheels 'Why couldn't people walk?' , Ron hated cars too after the flying car incident in Year 2. As he walked into the school he got a few stares and questioning looks but he ignored them and walked straight to the Heads office intent on starting the school day as soon as he could. He knocked on the Heads door.

"Come in." he shouted through

Harry walked in and stood against the door, the head was sitting at his desk signing papers.

" Sit down over here " he said when he looked up motioning towards a chair in front of his desk.

"Erm... I came to get my lesson timetable" said Harry when he just continued signing papers.

"So your the new pupil?"

"Yes"

"Harry...?" questioned the Head who turned out to be Mr Drew from this name plaque on his desk.

"Weasley" Harry finished, he had changed his name when he started his new life plus it was a reminder of the Weasley's the only family he ever had.

"Are you sure your not related to the Cullens?", Harry shooks his head " Oh sorry you remind me of them thats all"

"Anyway here you go", Mr Drew said passing him his timetable.

"Thanks " smiled Harry

"Come to me if you have any trouble"

'Will do " with one last smile he walked out of the room.

-- _**The Lonely Angel --**_

_' Shit!, thats was harder than I thought, I've never had human blood before but still arghhh the smell. I just need to remember to not get too near to humans'_

He had just had his first 3 lessons and was heading to lunch, in his lessons he had been sat at the back and stared at for being new and different but the work wasn't too hard as he had studied muggle lessons over the last couple of years as he had never actually taken his muggle studies. The wizarding world only taught magic and he would be suprised if a wizard could do Algebra or Science. So called wizards who thought they were better than muggles and the pompus Malfoy's that were probably deformed from all the inbreeding due to there Pureblooded beliefs, smirking at the mental picture of a deformed Malfoy trying to still prove that he was best he walked into the Cantine.

It was empty as he had the advantage of vampire speed, he bought some food which again he didn't need it was just for show and sat at a table in the corner of the room. And started picking and prodding his food with a discusted look on his face _' How on Earth did i used to eat this ?'._ He was so absorbed in messing with his food he didn't notice anyone come in till they stood opposite him and coughed to get his attention.

-- _**The Lonely Angel --**_

"This is annoying, it's like when i started school here the first time everyone keeps talking about him" said Bella Cullen " He's cute, he's pale, he's different, poor guy no one has even got a good look at him always keeps his head down and sits at the back of class"

"Aww Bella feeling sorry for him?" teased Emmett

"Of course i am no one has even tried to talk to him"

"Everyone seems to avoid him " commented Edward frowning ,when they started people actually tried to talk to them and they were the vampires- frightening and unnatural, '_What's so bad about this guy?'_

"Should we talk to him?" asked Bella " At least make him feel welcome"

"Maybe but you you know about the no human friends rule" said Alice

"Right anyway we need to get to lunch while its empty" said Jasper

They were standing behind the door to the cantine when they smelt Vampire.

Bella looked confused " Can you lot smell that too?", they nodded " Then why is everyone alive i mean Charlisle would have told use if a vampire clan had moved in?"

"Maybe he didn't know" answered Emmett

"We need to get rid of it we can't have it ruining our cover " siad Edward opening the door and walking in followed by everyone else.

"It's the new boy" exclaimed Bella looking at Harry sitting on their table head down pushing his food around on his plate " No wonder everyone avoided him"

"Still he needs to leave " Edward said

The Cullen family walked up to 'their' table and when they weren't noticed they coughed.

The boys head shot up eyes wide with shock.

-- _**The Lonely Angel --**_

Harry's head shot up and his eyes widened comically when he saw who they were. Six, SIX vampires - in all his 100 vampire years he had never seen another vampire never mind SIX topaz eyed vampires he smiled they were like him animal blood eaters. Not red eyed like human blood drinkers.

"Hi!" he smiled finally someone he could talk to, he had started to think starting here was a bad idea as no one had even tried to talk to him. He didn't have to be lonely anymore.

**Thanks for reading**

**Please can you but the answers for these in your reviews :D**

Who do you want Harry to be paired up with ??

**1. Harry / OFC - Remember this is set 100 years after Bella was turned into a vampire so no Angela etc. **

**2. Harry / OMC - SLASH**

**3. Harry / New Cullen - If so will the new Cullen be male or female.**

**4. Harry / Current Cullen - Who and Why did they leave their boyfriend/girlfriend? **

**For eg . Harry / Alice - Jasper couldn't handle not having human blood and left the family :( ( Jasper is still in my story but you get the idea) - But then my friend wants this to be Harry / Jasper :P**

What VAMPIRE power should Harry have ? ( Remember still has his magic )- so not over the top and he will NOT fly or anything like that.

**1. No more powers he has enough already**

**2. Weather powers - has some control over the weather ( he could start a storm so they could play ball?)**

**3. Anything else?**

_Twilight Movie - Random Comment_

_Also is it just me or have you noticed that the scene were Bella says she not scared of Edward he doesn't throw her into the sofa like to book says but FLYS out of the bloody window- Edaward does NOT fly he RUNS if he is __NOT__ SUPERMAN!_

_Sorry :P One of mine and my friends many rants about scenes in the Twilight Movie._

Review please anyway :D

-Eloisa Skywalker


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lonely Angel**

_Disclaimer: La la la I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter as I have said before...Thou I do own a Breaking Dawn book YAY!_

_Note: Sorry for the delay for this chapter I went on holiday and there was supposed to be Internet but NOOOOOOOO there wasn't! ... I give up..Damned liars._

**Just one more thing before you can go and read the chapter ... Everyone thank you so so much for the reviews over 20 :D for ****2****chapter when i saw them i nearly screamed but just settled for a little dance after all I don't want people to think i am crazy ... but too late people already think i am insane lol! :P**

_'Thoughts'_

**End of Chapter 2 - In case you forgot or help you remember what this story actually is ... as I have alerted so many stories i have to go back and re-read a couple of chapters to remember what it's about - but that might just be me and my VERY bad memory !**

Harry's head shot up and his eyes widened comically when he saw who they were. Six, SIX vampires - in all his 100 vampire years he had never seen another vampire never mind SIX topaz eyed vampires he smiled they were like him animal blood eaters. Not red eyed like human blood drinkers.

"Hi!" he smiled finally someone he could talk to, he had started to think starting here was a bad idea as no one had even tried to talk to him. He didn't have to be lonely anymore.

**Chapter 3**

**Jasper POV**

I stood behind the rest of my family I couldn't stand the range of emotions I was getting off this boy, just an overwhelming sense of loneliness and loss the rest of his emotions were scarily blank like he had no reason to feel anything anymore and that's what frightened me. _' What had this guy been through for him to feel so empty ?' _But what really scared me was the way he instantly brightened up when he saw who we were , no fright or worry at seeing six vampires but just ... _happiness_. It felt like this was the first time had a had felt that emotion since his turning, I looked up to meet his eyes and saw the emotions I was currently feeling from him - he was more like an old man than the boy he was pretending to be.

Edward shot me a worried look he must have read his mind, after feeling his emotions that was somewhere I didn't want to go.

**Edwards POV**

As I got near to the boy I wished I had just turned away there and then, I turned to look at Jasper and could see that he felt the same.

Deaths of his loved ones kept running over and over in his head like an endless horror movie, then when he saw who we were I had a flash of a laughing and smiling Harry with a large group of friends but that quickly disappeared as if he felt wrong to think about it. _'No wonder he felt so lonely most of his friends had been killed and all of his family had been taken away from him before he even had a chance to remember them' _. I was shocked, I thought my family had it bad but this..._man _had suffered so much heartbreak and loss through out his whole short human life it was terrifying.

I sent a message to the rest of my family trying not to send any of Harry's memories along with it that were currently circling my mind, but I must have sent a couple as they all looked at me in shock. Alice sent me a message 'I am going to take him straight to Carlisle' I agreed and she stepped around the table and grabbed his arm.

**Harry's POV**

They all seemed to be looking at me in shock or sypathy and I didn't like it, it was like The Final Battle all over again it was something I didn't need. I was starting over again and the past was just that .._past_ to be forgotten or set aside.

The short black haired girl came up to me " Come on I'm taking you to our house." she grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the canteen.

"Hey come on get off I can walk on my own you know"

"Well ok ...you're not going to run off?" she asked

"No unless you're just trying to get rid of me "

"No silly" laughed the brown haired girl " We are taking you to Carlisle and Esme"

_**-- The Lonely Angel --**_

**Alice POV**

I thought I would have had a vision on Harry before we met up with him but I didn't and it worried me, he was a blank to me. Another thing that shocked me was as I looked ahead Harry was going at Edward's pace and it looked like he was doing it lazily, no one could go as fast as Edward never mind faster- Edward would be annoyed that was _his _thing.

I wanted to make Harry happy again like how I had seen him in one of the memories Edward had accidentally sent along with his message, I didn't like how he was at the moment. But then Aiden was maybe better for that job he always had a way of cheering people up when they needed it plus he went both ways and so did Harry - the memories showed that and their deaths. Harry needed someone and so did Aiden, they could help each other. Aiden would help Harry become the happy person he used to be and Harry would help Aiden to control his urges towards human blood.

Aiden and Carlisle would be home now, they had been hunting for the past few days as Aiden needed to hunt twice as much as the rest of them or he would end up going after everyone in the school much like Jasper did 100 years ago. Jasper was fine now just like the rest of us. Thankfully.

_**-- The Lonely Angel --**_

Harry and Edward made it to the house first to be greeted by Carlisle, Rose had phoned to warn him before hand.

"So you must be Harry" Carlisle greeted hand held out

Harry shook his hand nodding " Yes Harry Weasley"

"Come in then we can chat in the front room" Carlisle said motioning towards the inside of the house

Harry was given a light push by Alice and followed them to the room.

_**-- The Lonely Angel --**_

I am SO SO SORRY this is so short but i have written more and decided to add the end of this to the beginning of Chapter 4

Anyways its my **16th Birthday **tomorrow so reviews for my prezzies please??

LAST NOTE : I AM REALLY SORRY IF I HAVE LOST SOME REVIEWERS BY MAKING THIS A SLASH :'(

-Eloisa Skywalker


	4. Chapter 4

This story has been adopted !

http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/5992009/1/The_Lonely_Angel

By CrowNoYami

And if the link doesnt work there is a working one on my profile page :)

Please please please go and give it some love X3 Its awesome so far and is already longer than mine.

And for those who wanted a different pairing than what I was doing, this is for you !

- Zeppie x


End file.
